


Шипперы, что с них взять

by Ozero_Kate



Series: Четвертая стена [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: — Господа, я хочу сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие. В фэндоме новый мужской персонаж.





	Шипперы, что с них взять

**Нарушитель спокойствия**

 

      Натаниэль удивленно хлопал глазами, глядя на то, как Кот Нуар, раздраженно размахивая хвостом, большими шагами мерил его комнату. Он не знал, ни что привело героя Парижа в его дом, ни что могло его так разозлить. Неужели увидел тот комикс про Ледибаг, который на днях Нат опубликовал на своем аккаунте на тамблере? Так там Нуара не было… Или он из-за этого так?  
  
      — Господа, я хочу сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие, — прокашлявшись, наконец произнес Кот и взял театральную паузу.  
  
      Натаниэль огляделся по сторонам — никаких господ, кроме одного плюшевого динозавра, которого он забыл убрать.  
  
      — В фэндоме новый мужской персонаж, — обреченно продолжил Нуар.   
  
      — Ты про Луку, что ли? — вопросительно изогнул бровь Натаниэль. Кот тотчас же рыкнул и напрягся, тем самым подтвердив его версию. — Так его появление вроде бы давно анонсировали, — он задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
  
      Нуара такая реакция не устроила.  
  
      — Ты совсем ничего дальше своих порисулек не видишь? — усевшись на стул, вопросил Кот. — А ты сюда посмотри, — достав из-за пояса жезл, он трижды тыкнул на зеленую лапку. На жезле появился экран, а на нем возникла фотография: улыбающаяся Маринетт сидела на кровати, а Лука играл ей на гитаре. — Кадр из будущей серии, — раздосадованно выплюнул Нуар.  
  
      — И?.. — осторожно поинтересовался Натаниэль.  
  
      — Что «и»?! — Он снова убрал жезл за пояс. — Неужели не понимаешь? У нас Принцессу уводят!  
  
      — Не драматизируй, — фыркнул Нат. — Ставлю свою челку на то, что этот Лука персонаж-однодневка, как Лила, Кагами и… — он опечаленно опустил голову, — я.  
  
      — Ты в нескольких сериях появлялся, и вообще, где Хлоя, там и ты, а ее давненько не было, — заметил Кот, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Поэтому нам нужно быть готовыми ко всему.  
  
      — Нам?  
  
      — Нам.  
  
      — А я здесь причем?  
  
      — Притом, что тебе нравится Маринетт, — учительским тоном ответил Нуар, — стало быть ты — мой соперник. Мы с тобой с первого сезона за ее сердце боремся, а этот, — Кот брезгливо поморщился, — появился из ниоткуда и уже конкуренцию составляет. Ты видел, сколько артов по «Луканетт» нарисовали? Серия еще не вышла, а по ним уже фанфики есть!  
  
      — Я даже не удивлен, — пожал плечами Натаниэль. — Шипперы, что с них взять. Да и всем известно, что Маринетт влюблена в Адриана Агреста, а ты, между прочим, сохнешь по Ледибаг, так что не понимаю, чего вдруг переполошился.  
  
      — С того, что Маринетт и есть Ледибаг, — Кот скрестил руки на груди. — И у меня пытаются увести мою Леди. И вообще, не делай вид, что не знаешь: мы сейчас не в мультике, можем не тупить.  
  
      — Хорошо, а почему ты Тео тогда не позвал? Ему ведь тоже Ледибаг нравится, получается, он с нами в одной лодке.  
  
      — Он вроде как переключился на Мирей Жат, — почесал затылок Нуар, вспомнив серию про Пикселятора. — Хотя не удивлюсь, если в скором времени мы его с той рыжей девицей увидим. Оба постоянно где-то мелькают.  
  
      Натаниэль кивнул, соглашаясь с Котом. Тео успел побывать архитектором, учеником коллежа и рикшей, а та рыжая девушка — мамой Августа и еще минимум десятком других человек. Этим они идеально подходили друг к другу.  
  
      — Знаешь, я все же думаю, что тебе не о чем волноваться, — вернулся к теме он. — Вспомнить хотя бы Кагами: сколько вас с ней шипперили? Неделю? Две? А Лилу? Ее вообще будто и не было никогда. Думаю, и с Лукой что-то подобное будет.  
  
      — А если нет? — отчаянно взмахнул руками Нуар. — Тебя ведь то и дело в фэндоме вспоминают и в пару с моей Маринетт ставят! Вдруг и с Лукой то же самое будет.  
  
      — А ты ей чаще напоминай, что она «просто друг», — хмыкнул Натаниэль. — Сам же себя во френдзону вгоняешь. А меня, между прочим, чаще не с Маринетт в пару ставят, — поежился он. — Черт бы побрал этих шипперов…  
  
      — Сочувствую, — вздохнул Кот. — Нас тоже с ней иногда…  
  
      — Вы с Хлоей хотя бы друзья детства, — возразил Нат. — А меня она в каноне и за человека-то не считает. У нас взаимная ненависть, какой, к черту, пейринг?  
  
      — В серии про Злобного Мишку она поинтересовалась, как тебе на ее вечеринке, — напомнил Нуар.  
  
      — После того, как ты же ее подослал.  
  
      — Ну… — Кот неловко почесал затылок. Не признаваться же в том, что он не только хотел заставить Хлою подружиться с одноклассниками, но и устранить конкурента в борьбе за сердце Маринетт, и себя от мадемуазель Буржуа оградить. Ведь чем больше шипперов у «Хлоната», тем больше шансов у их квадрата. Так ни Натаниэль его Принцессе не угрожает, ни Хлоя на Адриана не вешается. — Мы вообще о Луке говорим, — поспешил перевести тему он. — Что делать будем?  
  
      — Предлагаю подождать выхода серии, — пожал плечами Натаниэль. — Может, ажиотаж уляжется. Зачем заранее себя накручивать?  
  
      — Затем, что если бы я себя не накручивал, этого фанфика бы не было, — Кот поднял указательный палец вверх. — И я всерьез переживаю за наши с Принцессой отношения.  
  
      Нат цокнул языком и покачал головой.  
  
      — Дружба — самые стабильные ваши отношения, — фыркнул он, а затем, вспомнив арты и комиксы, наводнившие ленту, ехидно ухмыльнулся. — Между прочим, ей тоже стоит переживать.  
  
      — Ты о чем? — не понял тот.  
  
      — У Луки темные волосы, голубые глаза и серьги в ушах, — еще шире улыбнулся Натаниэль. — Совсем как у Ледибаг. Так что вас вроде бы уже шипперят.  
  
      С грохотом Кот свалился со стула.  
  
      — Он п-п-парень! — не своим голосом пропищал он.  
  
      — Как будто шипперов это останавливает, — вздохнул Нат, старательно отгоняя прочь мысль, что с Нуаром и Адрианом шипперили не только Луку. Может, Хлоя все-таки не такой уж плохой вариант? Все равно в каноне Маринетт наверняка Адриану достанется, а другие женские персонажи не такие яркие (за исключением Альи, конечно, но у неё отношения с Нино были стабильнее, чем дружба Адриана и Маринетт). Да и создатели, судя по всему, фанфики все же читают и фанарт смотрят, а значит, шансы «Хлоната» однажды стать каноном есть.  
  
      А то, что они в твиттере пишут, будто у Хлои пары не будет… Мало ли, что пишут. Вон, о том, что второй сезон в мае две тысячи семнадцатого выйдет, тоже писали. Верь им после всего этого.  
  
      — Как думаешь, может, нам сговориться с Бражником, чтобы он наслал акуму, ломающую четвертую стену, выбраться в реал и откатаклизмить эту чертову серию? — подняв стул и снова сев на него, предложил Нуар.  
  
      — Боюсь, если серия снова не выйдет в заявленный срок, то фанаты штурмом офис создателей возьмут. Тогда конец и сериалу, и канону.   
  
      — Ты прав, — задумался приунывший Кот. — Но не можем же мы так все оставить! — развел он руками в стороны. — А вдруг этот Лука меня в списке самых популярных мужских персонажей фэндома потеснит?!  
  
      — Ты и так там сразу две строчки занимаешь, — напомнил Нат.  
  
      — Три, — гордо задрал голову Нуар. — Забываешь про Кота Бланша. Он хотя и фанонный, но тоже считается.  
  
      — Тем более, — вздохнул Куртцберг. — Не вижу смысла  _тебе_  об этом новичке волноваться. Что у него есть того, чего нет у тебя?  
  
      — Гитара, — моментально ответил Кот.  
  
      — А ты на фортепиано играешь.  
  
      — Его с собой не потаскаешь.  
  
      — Купи синтезатор через плечо! — рявкнул Натаниэль. — Черт возьми, Агрест, у Маринетт вся комната в твоих плакатах. К чему эта паника?  
  
      — Вот именно! — не унимался он. — Вся комната в плакатах Адриана, который ее френдзонит. Плакатов Нуара там нет. А вдруг Принцесса решит, что с Адрианом у нее нет ни единого шанса, и захочет попытать счастья с Лукой, а не со мной?  
  
      — Сам виноват, — ровным тоном произнес Нат. — Между прочим, мог в «Черной Сове» один глаз приоткрыть, и было бы тебе счастье.  
  
      — Я не мог обмануть ее доверие, — насупился Кот. — К тому же, если бы приоткрыл, то что показывать в оставшихся сериях? Нам вроде бы пять сезонов обещали.  
  
      — Вот, еще одна причина, почему переживать смысла нет. Не думаю, что из-за появления Луки сюжет хоть чуть-чуть в сторону сдвинется. Вспомни ту же Кагами.  
  
      — Да что ты заладил «Кагами, Кагами»… — фыркнул Нуар, откинувшись на спинку стула и чуть снова с него не свалившись. — «Хлонат» популярнее, чем «Каганат», так что не пытайся сбежать. О, — Кот неожиданно оживился, — а может, надо намекнуть фанатам, чтобы Луку не с Маринетт и не со мной, а с Кагами шипперили? Так каждой тва… каждому персонажу по паре, волки сыты, овцы целы и…  
  
      — Ты всерьез думаешь, что фанатам можно диктовать, кого с кем шипперить? — вопросительно изогнул бровь Натаниэль. — Что ж, удачи. Попробуй разорвать еще один популярный пейринг с твоей ненаглядной. Знаешь, как он называется? Подскажу: «Габринетт».  
  
      — Не напоминай, — поежился Нуар. — У меня и так с отцом не самые лучшие отношения.  
  
      — Фанаты и про…  
  
      — Молчи! — выпалил Кот и пригрозил Куртцбергу кулаком. — Мы сейчас о Луке говорим.  
  
      — А почему бы тебе с самой Маринетт о нем не поговорить? — не выдержал Натаниэль. — Если ты знаешь, что она Ледибаг, может, и Маринетт тоже все знает и сейчас достает Алью истериками о том, что ей делать?  
  
      — Не знаю, — снова сник Кот.  
  
      — Вот именно так и мы о Луке практически ничего не знаем, — поправив челку, сказал Натаниэль и глубоко вдохнул. — Только то, что он брат Джулеки и умеет играть на гитаре. Вдруг он, наоборот, не отбивать у тебя Маринетт будет, а ее к тебе подталкивать.  
  
      — Думаешь? — с затаенной надеждой поинтересовался Нуар.  
  
      Натаниэль кивнул, хотя на самом деле так не считал. Впрочем, знать это Коту было необязательно, ведь чем быстрее тот успокоится, тем быстрее он сможет продолжить работу над комиксом.  
  
      — А может быть, ты и прав, — герой задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Не стоит делать преждевременных выводов. К тому же серия со дня на день выйдет.  
  
      — О чем я и говорю, — пожал плечами Нат.  
  
      Заметно оживившийся Кот вскочил со стула, в знак благодарности пожал Куртцбергу руку и со словами «Принцесса будет моей» удалился наконец восвояси. Натаниэль хмыкнул, глядя на оставленное раскрытым окно, потянулся и достал из-под подушки планшет.  
  
      Он хорошо помнил, как всколыхнуло фэндом появление Кагами и как скоро ее забыли, подобно Лиле. До выхода новой серии оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и он не знал, как долго «Луканетт» будет еще актуален.  
  
      А потому хотел как можно скорее закончить свой новый комикс и выложить его в сеть.  
  
      Шиппер, что с него взять.


End file.
